In one example of a communication system, a first user places a call to a second user. Should the first user be unavailable to take the call, the communication system in one example allows the second user to leave a voice message in a voice mailbox that the communication system provides for the first user.
The communication system in one example employs a voicemail system to store the voice mailbox as well as the voice messages associated therewith. In a further example, the same voicemail system or other voicemail systems serve to store additional voice mailboxes and the voice messages associated therewith.
Forwarding of a voicemail message from a first voice mailbox to one or more additional voice mailboxes in one example involves writing of the voicemail message from the first voice mailbox to each of the one or more additional voice mailboxes. Moving of a voice mailbox from a first location to a second location in one example involves writing of the voice mailbox and the voice messages associated therewith from the first location to the second location.